


Hey Scandal

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: In which Yue is an engaged woman, Katara is trouble, and Hahn is outraged.





	Hey Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

Yue was under no misapprehensions. She knew exactly the reason Katara had come to her room tonight: because she was angry at Yue’s father and Master Pakku. At Yue’s culture in general.

Yes, it was anger in her eyes as she beckoned Yue closer, and anger in her fingers as she thrust Yue’s coat opened, then her tunic. Anger and lust mingled, set aflame by a spare comment from Master Pakku over dinner earlier. Properly Yue should have looked down on such a lack of modesty and self control in one of her peers. Certainly she shouldn’t have been encouraging it. But when Katara pulled down her leggings—the final obstacle between skin and skin—she only gasped at the coldness of Katara’s fingers and leaned into her touch.

Katara sought out her clit with one hand. With the other, she cradles Yue’s neck and pulled her forward into a kiss. Her fingers were cold but her mouth was warm, and she kissed fiercely, not a touch of softness in it. And when she found Yue’s clit, she rubbed with just as much energy, sending tingles all through Yue’s groin.

Yue reached, fumbling, for Katara’s belt, intending to reciprocate, but Katara laughed harshly. She jerked a hand casually, and water from the ice floor rose up and grabbed Yue’s wrists, forcing them together. Then it froze.

_Cold_. Cold and hard. Of course, Yue was used to the touch of ice, but to freeze a princess’s hands together was very presumptuous. No one had done anything so rude to her since she was a little girl. But Katara did it without hesitation, and returned to her task, kissing Yue’s neck now and rubbing her clit. Yue bucked into her touch, and her fists clenched. She’d known by the way Katara looked at her that she wanted to do bad things to her—had known since they first met—and she knew about sex, had heard about it from friends her age with less strict fathers, but still, she hadn’t known it would be quite like this.

Or that Katara, who had a temper but usually reined it back in public, could be quite this demanding.

Her heart was racing at a hundred beats a second, or something close, and she was sure she was going to climax at any moment, when the door to the room opened.

“_Yue_?”

Yue thought a curse word she had never allowed herself to speak out loud, and turned her head to see Hahn in the doorway, staring straight at her.

“What is going on here?” he asked, voice loud and peremptory.

(He had a bad habit of coming into her room without announcing himself like this. She’d scolded him before, told him she could be dressing, wondered if he actually enjoyed taking her by surprise. But she hadn’t pictured…)

Katara pulled away from Yue, and let the ice binding her wrists dissolve. Mechanically, Yue pulled her leggings up and closed her tunic and coat. “Hahn, you should knock before you enter a room.”

“What were the two of you doing here?” Hahn crossed his arms. “Huh? She was touching you. Yue, you wouldn’t…”

She lowered her eyes. “I think you should leave, Hahn.”

“You told me I couldn’t have you until we were married,” Hahn said, “but you’ll let this Southern peasant have you now?” He was beginning to turn red.

Katara cleared her throat. “Yue said you should leave.”

“Don’t even talk to me, peasant. What were you doing to Princess Yue?”

A wave of ice sent Hahn flying from the room. But before they could get the door closed, he yelled back at them, “Chief Arnook will hear about this!”

* * *

“I do not know the current customs in the Southern Water Tribe,” Chief Arnook said to Katara coolly, “but here in the North, it is the custom that a woman shall remain a virgin until her wedding day—and in particular, we do not cavort with others when we are already engaged!”

Yue couldn’t look at him. She and Katara had been summoned to this meeting almost immediately; they’d barely had time to prepare themselves, and Katara had still been, incriminatingly, with her in her bedroom. Yue could still feel the ghost of her fingers. She pushed the feeling aside; she was already disgraced enough without adding to it now with lewd thoughts.

What had she been thinking?

Her father was angry, very angry. For now he was directing his anger at Katara, probably because it was easier for him to think about how a Southern peasant had defiled his daughter than about how his daughter had eagerly accepted a peasant’s advances. But even though he had barely spoken to Yue yet, Yue felt the heat of his temper, as scorching as the ice had been cold on her wrists.

(There were still red marks on her wrists, and she thought that her tugging against the bonds might make the red marks eventually resolve into bruises.)

(And she really had to stop thinking about these things in front of her father.)

Katara, on the other hand, seemed unaffected. She stood straight and unyielding, with the same blazing look in her eyes. “In the Southern Water Tribe,” she retorted, “we love who we choose. You’re forcing Yue into an arranged marriage. You shouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t like it.”

“Yue’s betrothal has been called off,” Arnook said.

Yue started.

“Hahn says he is outraged to discover his betrothed was unfaithful. He has requested the return of his necklace.”

Without looking at Yue, he held out his hand. Yue took off Hahn’s necklace, brought it forward, and dropped it into his palm. He accepted it, still not meeting her eyes.

“So my daughter is shamed and rejected,” he said, still to Katara. “How do you intend to amend this harm?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be shamed by your daughter choosing to want who she wants,” Katara said. “That’s your fault, not mine.”

“My daughter will be an outcast in society, despite being a princess. An unmarried woman turned harlot. Is that what you want? Did you seek to corrupt her?”

Yue could see Katara biting her lip, unable to bring herself to apologize.

“Your intentions don’t matter. Only their effects.” Arnook stood. “I cannot ignore your wrongdoing. But I will give you a chance to make it right. Marry my daughter; make her an honest woman, and I will accept you as a daughter in law. But if you refuse, I will banish you and your friends from the Northern Water Tribe forever.”

* * *

In the end Katara accepted the terms. She would marry Yue to save her honor. What else could she do? The Avatar needed to learn waterbending, and she was committed to saving the world. Yue had seen that by now.

So she would accept the type of forced marriage that she was proud of her grandmother for fleeing. Yue tasted shame in her mouth, bitter yet sweet. She would have Katara. She would ruin Katara’s life.

When Katara came to visit her that night, she bowed and apologized. “I did not think we would get caught,” she said. “But I should have thought about the consequences. This is a result of my lack of control—I am sorry…”

Katara grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stand straight. “Yue, you don’t need to apologize to me.”

Yue wet her lips. “If I were strong enough to stand up to my father…”

“I’d be strong enough to deny him myself,” Katara said, “if I wanted to. But I don’t want to.”

Yue’s eyes widened.

“If anyone should apologize, it’s me,” Katara continued. “I brought shame on you because I couldn’t control myself—I wanted you so badly. Now your engagement has been called off, and I’m-I’m happy, because I get to have you instead. And I want you.” She looked Yue in the eyes. “But I won’t apologize unless you ask me to, because I think you want me too.”

Yue couldn’t breathe. But she managed to say, “I do.”

And Katara kissed her. Her lips still had a fury of energy about them. But maybe, maybe it was not only wrath and resentment and rebellion. Maybe, Yue thought, there was something sweeter in that passion—maybe, after all, there was love.


End file.
